


atla new years exchange

by swordfightinadennysparkinglot



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: and some other various headcannons at the end, and the explanations for why, and yeah that's about it :), but there's some good sokka/katara sibling vibes and stuff, but this is a playlist i made of songs i relate to atla, its mostly zukka ngl, oh i'll also occasionally add on to it as i add songs to my playlist, ok so i've got no clue how tags work, so look out for that i guess, some good suki headcannons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28629873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swordfightinadennysparkinglot/pseuds/swordfightinadennysparkinglot
Summary: sooo for my gift i made a playlist, but for every song i wrote a paragraph of why it's on the list and other related headcanons :)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	atla new years exchange

hello and happy new years! this is my gift from me to you, it's a playlist of songs i associate with atla, the lyrics and reasons i associate them with atla, and various headcannons to go with them! there is no rhyme or reason to the songs, and they aren't in any particular order (although the first like 5 are all zukka sorry!) I really hope you enjoy it :) 

Mr. Lover Man - Ricky Montgomery 

lyrics: 

I've got this shake in my legs  
Shaking the thoughts from my head  
But who put these waves in the door?  
I crack and out I pour  
I'm Mr. Loverman  
And I miss my lover, man  
I'm Mr. Loverman  
Oh, and I miss my lover

explanation + headcannons:  
So i do think sokka is neurodivergent, and has chronic pain in his leg (from where he fell in the final battle) so i like to think that these lyrics are about sokka being in the south pole away from zuko, and missing him while his thoughts and pain is acting up so he’s a sad boy :( Buttttt when he misses zuko he thinks about the little things he loves about him, like a mental list to help him deal with things. The way he pushes his hair behind his ear when he’s thinking, how secretly sentimental he is, how he reads when he’s stressed, how he always wants to cuddle after big policy change meetings, the way he smiles and interacts with random little kids he meets from day to day. Sokka has a mental list of these things and every time he’s lonely he just starts where he left off and adds on.

Alone Together - Fall Out Boy

lyrics: 

I don't know where you're going,  
But do you got room for one more troubled soul  
I don't know where I'm going,  
But I don't think I'm coming home  
And I said, I'll check in tomorrow if I don't wake up dead  
This is the road to ruin and we're starting at the end  
Say, yeah  
Let's be alone together  
We could stay young forever  
Scream it from the top of your lungs, lungs, lungs

explanation + headcannons:  
This song makes me think of a modern au zukka, where zuko works at uncle's tea shop and sokka works at a flower shop nearby, and frequently goes in to buy tea and talk to the cute employee. Zukos just got away from ozai, and kya’s just died so sokka and zuko feel a bit alone, but they find each other, and well, they're alone together :) they would take frequent road trips, the shortest being the time they forgot to pack literally anything and turned around after 30 minutes, the longest being the 2 week trip they took on summer break, the only reason they came back was because they ran out of change to do laundry ajdfnfhjdhfoef

Glad You Came - The Wanted

lyrics: 

The sun goes down, the stars come out  
And all that counts is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came  
So glad you came  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came

explanation + headcannons:  
ok i have a VERY specific scenario in my head for this one so bear with me here. After zuko joins the gaang, sokka's up one night (like usual bc i think it would have been hard for him to sleep when they were on the run like that, with katara, aang, and toph in danger he would always stay up and keep watch.) anyways sokka’s up one night staring at the stars (at yue fjlajsdfnldfj) and zuko’s also up (the boy has insomnia) and he notices sokka sitting there,, so he walks over and sokka’s all “oh dang the jerkbender’s coming” and doesn't want to talk to him so they sit in silence for a little bit, but slowly they talk about little stuff and after a couple weeks they bond and talk about life and are just good friends now. one night sokka tells zuko “i'm glad you came” meaning how he's glad zuko joined the group and ahhhhh the feels 

Fire and the Flood - Vance Joy

lyrics: 

Since we met I feel a lightness in my step  
You're miles away but I still feel you  
Anywhere I go there you are (anywhere)  
Anywhere I go there you are  
Late at night when you can't fall asleep  
I'll be lying right beside you counting sheep  
Anywhere I go there you are (anywhere)  
Anywhere I go there you are (anywhere)  
There you are  
There you are  
You're the fire and the flood  
And I'll always feel you in my blood  
Everything is fine  
When your hand is resting next to mine  
Next to mine  
You're the fire and the flood

explanation + headcannons:  
This one is from zuko’s point of view, he’s not used to feeling so loved and having someone there no matter what (iroh tries bless him) but zuko hasn't really felt that way since his mom. So sokka sticking with him is surprising to him, but he finds it soooo comforting and he feels soooo loved, and yeah, this song is just lovesick zuko vibes :)

Electric Love - BØRNS

lyrics: 

Baby, you're like lightning in a bottle  
I can't let you go now that I got it  
And all I need is to be struck by your electric love...  
Baby, your electric love  
Electric love

Drown me (drown me)  
You make my heart beat like the rain  
Surround me  
Hold me deep beneath your waves  
And every night my mind is running around her  
Thunders getting louder and louder and louder

explanation + headcannons:  
ok before you come at me for including this song let me explain! I've separated the lyrics above into 2 parts, because the lyrics are from 2 different perspectives! Katara and Aang :) the first one if from Katara's pov, it makes me think about how Katara gets so passionate about Aang, how she’ll do anything for him. and aang’s pov is how katara soothes him, how she calms him (literally the second episode she calms him after he goes into the avatar state) they are so cute :)

Here Comes the Sun - The Beatles

lyrics: 

Here comes the sun do, do, do  
Here comes the sun  
And I say it's all right  
Little darling, the smiles returning to the faces  
Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here  
Here comes the sun do, do, do  
Here comes the sun  
And I say it's all right  
Little darling, I feel that ice is slowly melting  
Little darling, it seems like years since it's been clear

explanation + headcannons:  
this song RADIATES aang vibes and you can’t even tell me otherwise, i mean the part about smiles?? And the ice melting to make way for summer??? Adorable, just like him with his pink flower in his hair, sledding on penguins and playing with marbles (can you tell he’s my favorite ahjs adasdkjn) 

  
Sweet Creature - Harry Styles

lyrics: 

And oh we started  
Two hearts in one home  
It's hard when we argue  
We're both stubborn  
I know, but oh  
Sweet creature, sweet creature  
Wherever I go, you bring me home  
Sweet creature, sweet creature  
When I run out of road, you bring me home  
Sweet creature  
We're running through the garden  
Oh, where nothing bothered us  
But we're still young  
I always think about you and how we don't speak enough

explanation + headcannons:  
This song always makes me think of katara and sokka, and their relationship. When it says “It's hard when we argue we're both stubborn I know” I mean, both katara and sokka are hella stubborn we know, and i imagine they had the worst arguments when they were growing up, they just bickered all the time over everything. And after the war when katara travels with aang and sokka (either stays in the fire nation or becomes chief of the southern water tribe idk) and how they don't talk enough. This is a lovesong to their relationship. 

Feels Blind - Bikini Kill

lyrics: 

If you were blind and there was no braille  
There are no boundaries to what I can feel  
If you could see but were always taught  
What you saw wasn't fucking real yeah  
How does that feel?  
It feels blind  
How does that feel?  
Well it feels fucking blind  
What have you taught me? Nothing  
Look at what you've taught me  
Your world has taught me nothing  
I'm the woman I was taught to always be: hungry  
Yeah women are well acquainted with thirst  
Well, I could eat just about anything  
We might even eat your hate up like love  
I eat your hate like love

explanation + headcannons:  
besides the obvious fact that there's blind in the title and lyrics, this song embodies toph’s energy, just the badass tone of it, but also the lyrics that talk about being hungry, in toph's case she's hungry for freedom and support. I think toph’s parents didn't really say i love you much, to each other or to her, and so when she finds a family in the gang, she says i love you differently than them, like spending time with them, teasing, and getting physical (i realize that's badly worded i just meant like punching and stuff, you know how toph is)

  
Arsonist's Lullaby - Hozier

lyrics: 

When I was a child, I'd sit for hours  
Staring into open flame  
Something in it had a power  
Could barely tear my eyes away  
All you have is your fire  
And the place you need to reach  
Don't you ever tame your demons  
But always keep 'em on a leash

explanation + headcannons:  
This song is sooooo azula im screaming, i think that azula after canon (not counting the comics i haven't read them) i think she was lost for awhile after ozai, i mean he controlled her for so long i dont think she would know what to do with him gone. I think at some point her fire went out like zuko’s did. Azula doesn't know who she is without her fire, she would often think back to her childhood, watching her dad and how he treated zuko, then later on towards the end how he treated her. I love azula

Like a Girl - Lizzo

lyrics: 

Sugar, spice and I'm nice  
Show me what you're made of  
Crazy, sexy, cool baby  
With or without makeup  
Got nothing to prove (got nothing to prove)  
But I'ma show you how I do (but I'ma show you how I do)  
Find me up in Magic City bustin' hundreds by the bands  
And I throw it like a girl  
Throw it, throw it like a girl  
Hangin' out the 750  
Feeling' bossy in my city  
'Cause I run it like a girl  
Run it, run it like a girl  
I work my femininity  
I make these boys get on their knees  
Now watch me do it, watch me do it  
Look it, look it, I'ma do it  
Like a girl (like a girl)

explanation + headcannons:  
badass suki :) anyways i have many a suki headcanon so here's a couple: zuko hired the kyoshi warriors as his personal bodyguards because of all the assasination attempts going on, and when he did many of his advisors scoffed at them because they were “women who know nothing about fighting” well the first advisor suki spots trying to steal documents, she’s got them on the floor in 2 seconds flat. No one dares question her after that. I feel like suki’s favorite color would be red, she doesn't tell many people because of its association with the fire nation, but she likes thats its the color on her eyes when she gets ready in the mornings, the color of blood on the ground when she defends her friends, she likes that its the color of lipstick katara puts on her when they go out for a girls night, the color of flowers sokka brings her on a daily basis, the color of ribbon aang gave her as a present, she loves the color red, and her friends.   
modern au headcanons bc that's what you originally asked for and this is so far from it im sorry:  
SOKKA’S THE SOCCER MOM FRIEND NO YOU CANNOT TELL ME OTHERWISE I mean come on, he always has snacks in his car, makes everyone put on their seatbelts before driving, always carries band-aids and other various medical supplies in his bag (they get hurt a lot lsjfdkjasdfnsdfi) he’s just got mom friend ~vibes~   
alternatively, suki is my grandmother's friend. She's crazy good and knitting and WILL knit you a sweater don't test her. She always had candy in her pockets (purses are overrated) suki loves to read, she inhales anything she can't get her eyes on, and she’s got enough hand-eye coordination that she can read and knit at the same time, it's scary.  
Aang is the one everyone goes to for advice (he sucks at keeping secrets though) he likes talking walks and going on hikes and all kinds of ~nature~ stuff. He has a very very large rock collection, he just kinda picks up rocks whenever he sees one (he's got a shit ton of rocks man) He picks of rocks that remind him of his friends and gives them to them, he paints rocks for his garden, and even once tried a rock polisher machine thingy (it exploded so he hasn't done that again)  
toph’s the prankster, she goes all out on april fools, and every other day of the year too. Somehow she always knows what you're thinking, she doesn't give long heartfelt talks like aang does, but she gives blunt advice (that's usually accompanied by a punch or 2) that always helps. (In a modern au she’s still blind obviously, but i'm not sure if she keeps her way of seeing things even when there's no bending? Maybe she has a guide? or maybe a white cane? i'm not sure.)  
Zuko’s the dad friend, he makes bad jokes (not like sokka's puns, he makes awful jokes that doesnt even make sense most of the time) he has a hard time telling the gaang how he feels, but oh boy when he does it moves everyone to tears. He cooks a lot and make sure everyones eating enough, if you are sick he WILL personally make you the best chicken soup you've ever eaten. he paints things (but never shows anyone) and also reads a ton, him and suki have book club every week.  
Katara’s part of the group isn't as obvious as the other, but still just as important. She’s exactly what everyone else needs for themselves. She carries extra pencils and gum for sokka (he always breaks his pencils) she makes sure that people get suki gifts too, since she gives everyone the softest scarves and blankets you have ever touched. she talks to aang about his feelings when other people talk to him about theirs, she makes sure toph doesn't go / too / crazy with the pranks, and that she’s not bottling her feelings up and checks on zuko makes sure he’s eating enough and not feeling too insecure, (she's the only one he shows his paintings too and she absolutely loves them, and tells him every chance she gets.)

Ahhhh i hope you enjoy this!!!


End file.
